User talk:JediRogue/Archive 4
Archives ---- #Archived 10/16/07 #Archived 10/23/07 #Archived 12/29/07 Spam First spam! +200gold --- -- (s)talkpage 17:58, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :First non-spam post. Oh, wait. Never mind. 17:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh. Archiving is a surefire way to get comments on the talk page. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Felix fails. he almost got us killed like, 50 times.. ty for the green though =D. (we did tombs, and owned at it). -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:00, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hard mode? And was there a paragon involved? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:03, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It was three-man farming, NM, but I was just leeching. 18:04, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It was uber lool though :D (Mo, Rt and R, btw) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::You scared the hell out of us sometimes tho felix :D -- -- talkpage 18:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Sometimes? ''sometimes'??? Lulz. Rarely imo ;) Warwick was scarier :O --- -- (s)talkpage 18:06, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Leeching is no fun if you can't nearly ruin everything! 18:07, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmm.. ANYWAY, note to self, never bring felix on a tombs run again.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::What, he totally made ground beef from those wurms! -- -- talkpage 18:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Especially the two near the end that I flawlessly soloed. 18:09, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::you mean those two where you got owned and had to run away twice? and then had to wait for ProgR to come back to kill them? Those ones? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:10, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, the invisible LV50 ones that spawned while everyone else was eating. 18:11, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I wasn't eating, I was using my invisible Wurm Summoning Skeelz. -- -- talkpage 18:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That would explain the Hail Progger shout they kept using. 18:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Never bring Felix, but does that mean that I'm safe :D Isk8 18:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I just saw Rogue Jedi in game. Not you (I don't think), but was kinda interesting. --Shadowcrest 18:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Even better, I just found out this person is in my alliance xD --Shadowcrest 21:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) GW:QDV Congrats on getting it to be a policy, but there's some dispute among rules 1 and 3. Can you please give your opinion on the matter?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :GuildWiki_talk:Quietly_deal_with_vandals#needs_clarifications_on_warning. that was me at first. i don't have time to devote to it now but i'll give it some thought and get back to you. one this is for sure, discussions of violations almost never belong on the talk page of the vandal but on the talk page of the violator. accuations of violations on the vandals page would probably also be a violation. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:22, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Ethics Paper Got it back yet from marking? :p — Nova — ( ) 03:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :It's been graded but I haven't checked any of my grades for the semester lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::I got an A. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:13, 29 January 2008 (UTC) the power i had no idea you got promoted to admin. congrats. ;) with love. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:00, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :lol ty. lots of stuff happens when you go on gw/wiki break =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::don't get smart with me, young lady, my first edit was Talk:Invincible Monk, back when it was new. ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:06, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think JediRouge was getting smart with you. RT | Talk 08:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::boys, always missing the joke. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: :( RT | Talk 08:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Awww, dont worry RT. You can't help it, blame your parents :D --- -- (s)talkpage 08:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Good morning! It looks like it was a busy night on the wiki - glad you're here! :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:33, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Me too lol. Though its almost 6 pm here... Then again, I did only just wake up like an hour ago... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Don't forget After you ban someone, delete the ban notice on their userpage.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:35, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :just delete the userpage.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Not if the person already had a userpage (that was legit). Then you only want to remove the ban notice. If it's just the ban notice on their userpage, then delete it-- (Talk) ( ) 18:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, yeah I know. I said to my bf, I have to go delete the pages... but then I decided to cuddle instead. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:51, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Mind if I... suggest QDV for GW2W?-- (Talk) ( ) 11:56, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :No I don't mind. Mention my name though. And give me a link, please. Wanna keep an eye on my baby. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:13, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::here ya go. And where should I mention your name?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:29, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Top of the talk page. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:08, 29 January 2008 (UTC) "BFG" Userspace skill image.. Recover pl0x? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Does the userpage appear to be lacking an image? Logs showed that the image I deleted was uploaded with a wrong name and replaced so I tossed the old one confirming that it was unused. Is there still an issue? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:39, 30 January 2008 (UTC)